


Transformers smutty tales

by Driaxus



Category: AoE - Fandom, G1 - Fandom, IDW, TFP, Tfa, The lost light, Transformers, Wreckers rising
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driaxus/pseuds/Driaxus
Summary: Just smut.





	1. Dragstrip x Wildbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This will range from X readers to cannon character on cannon character. Though I will be in for requests. I will not do oc on cannon though if its oc on oc I will be fine with.

Dragstrip miss counted and frag was he not leaving his room. Heat had struck him by surprise and having to share a dorm with Wildbreak was not fun! Being so close to the other mech was driving him insane. These feelings that aroused through his frame burst through and now it wasn't helping. Fragging claws. He couldn't use those since they would potentially hurt or worse damage the mechs valve and he kept on fragging breaking what ever he could use! Everything was gone and he was left whimpering away and avoiding using his very own claws, maybe waiting it out would of been a better idea. So he had to shuffle around and find something. Thankfully he found something.

Their leader was getting skeptical about the situation and was curious to it all so he walked his was to Wildbreak just to talk to him "Wildbreak" Their leader started just to gain the attention of the smaller mech. 

Wildbreaks optics flicked up to meet with the leaders strong gaze, curious as to why his leader was talking to him. Out of his well five men in his little army. "Yes sir?" The little mech perked up whilst his yellow optics flicked up to the mech with a small curious hum. There must be a reason for coming out of his office... Thing to talk to him. 

"Dragstrip has been absent these past few days and hasn't been showing up to meetings. Your partner has been rather busy with other things I presume. Could you go check on the mech and see if he is in need of any assistance. I do assume he does" The lord spoke gently with that small questioning glance to the young mech beside him as he soon only glanced off into the rising sun. 

"Huh. Yeah. He has been acting rather strange lately. I mean he has been asking me to leave early in the mornings and all that. Explains why i'm out. You think-you think he'll let me help?" Wildbreak asked and all he did was smile to a small small nod his leader gave just to take his leave with a small curt wave to his leader and to his dormitory. Well they did have small rooms but their wasn't many. But his thoughts did flicker to what his partner was so busy with to be spending time with him. So as he got to the door he confidently opened the door just to squeak and duck for slight cover as an item was thrown right past him. 

"THE FRAGGING THING ISN'T WORKING! GRR! Fragging hell Wildbreak why do you have to be a tight mech humph" Dragstrip cursed as he rubbed at his aching valve not daring to touch it properly. All he needed was a few overloads and he would be done but no! Everything had to break because of his grip! Stupid!

Wildbreak only blinked to his partner... Dragstrip had been using his toys... Primus dammit. He thought he had it hidden well obviously not. "D... Dragstrip? Uh. What are you doing? I... I mean I can clearly see what you're doing but can you explain?" The mech asked curiously. Wildbreak wasn't a very sexual bots in the team but he did have the occasional moments where he would do stuff like that so it was hard for him to catch on. Heat actually never happened to him before. Well he never really fragged with his valve last time he thought about it. 

Dragstrip was quick to look to the other mech at his very words with a slight eager look in his optics before he scooted to facing away from the mech "Nothin' you can do about it. You're just as innocent as a sparkling to understand it dimspark." Dragstrip was quick to fire back. 

All the other mech did was tilt his helm and follow after the mech with a small hum. He was no sparkling. He was more than that. "A sparkling? You-you think of me as if I was a sparkling Drag?" Wildbreak questioned with a small hum in his throat. 

Dragstrip only perked to the sound of his partners voice growing close "Wildbreak. Primus damn you. Of course I don't think of you as a sparkling dimspark. You just gah! Like primus you could get me out of this heat!" The mech growled to himself. He just wanted his heat to finish and be the end of it but no it just had to be a pain and prolong. Just another problem. 

"Heat?" The younger mech asked... Of course he doesn't know. Most likely hasn't fragged yet. Well look at his parent's for example. Breakdown and Knockout. (Yes I believe that to be true) Breakdown is pretty similar to Wildbreak. 

Dragstrip only sighed a little "Fragging hell. Ya' know break a seal and ever lust for a spike ensues you every few months or so. Just don't worry about it Wildbreak" Dragstrip huffed to the other mech not even noticing how close his partner had gotten to him. Well until the mech was pressed onto his front with his legs apart and his fore arms pressed to the ground for some stability. 

"Well. Maybe... Maybe I can help you?" Wildbreak muttered to the mech under neath him. His very own servos resting besides the mechs own servos that were practically holding him up. The very young mech couldn't help the small tinge of blue that crept to his very cheeks as he even thought of asking to help. 

Dragstrips voice hitched to the mere change of permission and only let out a tiny whimper to the idea of his partner being all over him. "Just do a good job of it" The mech huffed to the other with a small glance to between his legs before in front of him. 

Wildbreak only grinned a little "R-really?! I... I mean you would let me uh. Frag your valve? You really mean it" Wildbreak muttered as a mess. The mech was so touchy half the time and this was honestly adorable to the other mech. It felt like an honour. It was something new it was something he could actually get used to. Well if he did it regularly, it was a treat kind of thing.

Dragstrip only groaned to the other mech and being so slow with the invitation "Of course! Now open your panel dimspark and frag me!" The mech huffed. This was so stupid. It was like asking the impossible with him. But he was a sweet spark at times.

"O-oh! S-sorry Dragstrip. I'll get right on it!" The mech spoke quick as he moved a servo to fiddle with the delicate plating between his legs and fumbled a little on the locks he had before his panel clicked back. He was surprised as to how much this scenario got to him and how practically his spike was as hard as a rock and standing proud in a way. 

Dragstrip sighed in relief as to hearing the click only to glance to between his legs and was quick to muffle a whimper to the idea of wanting the other mechs thick girth. It was just there and almost so close. So being impatient he just had to use a servo to guide the mechs spike to where he ached for it but was startled to the sound of a small squeal at first just soon to smirk to hear the impatient groans from the other mech and watched in slight amusement to how the mech grew impatient and started rolling his hips into his own, it only earned the smallest gasps. He knew he could push this mech and thats what he was going to do.

Dragstrip pushed the other mech to only kneeling and moved the other mechs servo's to his own hips "Don't hold back dimspark" the mech pushed. He loved pushing Wildbreaks buttons at times. It was fun to see him get aggressive. But he was cut off by a rather loud moan from himself as he had realised how strong this mech could actually pound. He always thought the mech was more of a softy in the berth but heck it was good. It could possibly be the heat talking but he was enjoying it. "Oh frag! Good work d-Dimspark!" The mech cried out. Scrap this was taking him over in a mere instant. 

Wildbreak was honestly trying his hardest not to overload on the spot with it all. This was his first time and all and he was known to not be fully indulged in pleasure but this was driving him nuts. It merely took him a few more thrusts until he prematurely overloaded inside Dragstrip. Luckily not warn out on the other mech. Dragstrip was startled by the mechs yell of pleasure but was more surprised to the overload the other mech let loose. 

"Wildbreak? Did you just overload?" The startled mech asked in slight worry to his partner before he just laughed to listening to the mech mumble a 'yes'. "Guess another thing I have to teach ya' eh? Eh' partner?" The mech mused with yet another laugh. 

Wildbreak only grumbled to his partner beneath him "Y-you sure about that Drag? I mean... You would let me do this again?" The mech asked his partner with a small hopeful look in his very optics. Which only earned a small laugh with a grin.

"Of course. But not until you get rid of this fragging heat" The mech mused. 

"Got it boss!" Wildbreak chuckled. The two went at it again. Well lets just hope the pair don't have to deal with tiny combiners any time soon.


	2. Ironhide x reader - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide got badly injured during a mission trying to save your aft from the ambush that the cons planned via sending out a fake distress signal. You are washing and regretting about how you failed at protecting your spark mate during the attack.

(Y/n) sat alone in the wash racks on the little stool as she let the water gush over her bare frame, her thoughts wandered to her pained spark mate. He was currently in the med bay and the mission didn't do well on his behalf. It completely ruined him. But he was getting there. Just a few cuts, nothing he couldn't heal up from. Ironhide always did rush into battle with that smug eating grin he owned, it was cute at times. When he wasn't his pervy self that was. Though maybe the subtle glances up and down his frame caused him to push through with his urges and things turned out the way they did. But they never bother them. They loved each other from the bottom of their sparks. It’s what made their lives special to each other. 

Though as her thoughts wandered on her brute of a lover she didn’t notice her special red mech walk in and take a seat behind her though the clatter of his newly appointed walking stick crashed with the wash racks metallic tiled floor got her out of her trance. Just to glance over her shoulder and see those brutish blue optics lock with hers and she turned around just to hug Ironhide gently. “Hey sweet spark” The fem cooed and gave her lover a small nuzzle to the side of his helm. “You feeling any better?” She asked.

The red mech gave a small in pain laugh as he nuzzled back with a warm smile adorning his scarred lips. “Hey. Ah’m good. Just been told ah’ need ta’ do some relaxin’ love” The mech chuckled as he pulled his fem onto his lap with a small in pained grunt to stretching out his fresh scars from battle. Only causing a squeak to resound from his sweet lover as she moved a little so that he was comfortably sitting there. 

“Ironhide. Don’t strain yourself. You need to keep relaxed” The fem spoke with a small huff as she gave a gently hit to his armoured chassis, going with the little grumble that resounded from her. Though Ironhide only leant back against the water wash with a small chuckle as he aimed to get them both wet “Naw, sweet spark. What’s wrong with relaxin’ with mah’ lover on mah lap” The mech spoke with a small childish grin. Not phased by how little armour she wore. Which was none to be honest. 

Yet Ironhide sat happily as the water gushed over the pair and his servo rested on her back and a small smooch was placed upon her very lips for a mere moment. “Sweet spark~” He cooed to the fem as she only sat there playing with her thumbs. She felt the mechs pain when he went through it but she didn’t say a word and all she did was nuzzle his cheek again and he chuckled to the fems actions a little just to steal another smooch. Ignoring the pain that he was being given thanks to his bunged up servo. 

Though (Y/n) felt the slight tingle of pain and all she did was move the mech a little and got him to lie back on the seat like thing. It was meant to sit three bots at the one time. So he was an easy fit to stay relaxed and calm. But she only smiled as those bright blue optics blinked up to her with a small chuckle following. “Ironhide you are a big idiot. You shouldn’t have run straight into battle like that. I could of handled it on my own. You didn’t have to protect me” The fem spoke as she wiped at her tearing optics. She had softened over the time he was in the med bay and she felt her spark churn for him to be alright. 

Though Ironhide’s own self softened in an instant and he looked up to her with a small sigh as he used one servo to pull her into a soft hug “Sweet spark. Ya’ said one thing but yer’ optics said another. I know you and you know that sweet spark. Now I just want you to relax. Please just relax” The mech spoke gently and smiled to feeling her giving a nod relaxing against the mech as he sobs ceased to exist. Thankfully it did because Ironhide felt bad and he was tired. 

Silently the mech held her close with a few small sweet words though he glanced as the fem moved to sitting up on his lap and he merely smiled to the fem and chuckled. “Naw~ Sweet spark. Ah’ wanted more snuggles~” The mech cooed teasingly to (Y/n) with a bright cheeky smirk. Though he let out a squeak to getting a small pathetic punch to the chest only for him to laugh about it. 

(Y/n) wasn’t going to put up with this mockery and got off the mech and stood beside the stool to still get a good rinse off. Though she hummed to the slight sound of shuffling before squealing as a firm spank was applied to her aft and she shot around just to see that smug smirk of a certain weapons expert. “Don’t ignore me” The mech mused with a small chuckle though once again (Y/n) turned away. If he was going to play it that way so was she and she knew that she will win. The fragger was too smug and still healing to do anything. 

Though the fem felt this tingly sensation run up her very back struts making her arch with a small whimper. Cursing to herself. The mech always got her. She’s not going to be able to control herself...


	3. Bluestreak x reader| Snuggle porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak and the reader are having some family time with their sparkling Blockaid and those little snuggles turn into something more after the little praxian falls into recharge.

Blue he had a habit of falling into a snuggly mess right after some intense fragging but hey its what made him adorable. Though only (y/n) got to see both sides of the mech and only she knew what he was capable of. Though no matter what he never left the snuggle fest until both were relaxed and calmed. No matter how relaxed they were before. But instead this was different, there wasn't any fragging just snuggles to consume the rest of the relaxed afternoon. No Decepticon activity what so ever. It was finally time to spend some time together even with a little one tucked between. Well maybe it was a good idea that Blue hadn't gotten up to his 'mischief' with a sparkling in the room even though Smokey would love to take her for the afternoon to get some bonding time together. But they wanted some family time. 

So with intent optics Blue watched his family with the biggest grin he bared and he gave a nuzzle to the pair. Watching as his two fems happily giggled and played around whilst their little Praxian pulled at (Y/n)'s pudgy cheeks. Blue adored every feature of his sweetspark. Even how easily she got angered sometimes, she was a cute angry. She was the type of angry that cries about it and it would always end up with more snuggles and cuddles. He loved every moment they shared with one another and they happily enjoyed it.

Though (Y/n) giggled and looked up to blue and gave grabby hands for some snuggles since he was just sitting there watching them happily. But she wanted something more than just love induced stares. So with a little bit of stubbornness from the mech she ended up pulling him down with a small warm smile. "Blue! You promised snuggles and your just staring. Thats the opposite" The fem huffed and caused a small laugh from the Praxian.

"(Y/n). Sweetspark. You know I love you. But I was comfortable there and having my wings constricted is no fun at all" The mech chuckled to her. Since he was now laying down with a small chuckle. Though he bared a bright playful grin as he avoided the little grabs for his chevron by their little fem as her little wings fluttered brightly to her sires grab of her servos. Again he shook his helm "You have your own chevron. Play with that not mine" He mused with a grin as he let go of her servos and moved to laying on his side with his helm propped up via his fist.

(Y/n) happily watched as a little bonding time flared between the sire and sparkling. She merely giggled and playfully stole the little fems attention "Your mine!" She chirped as she playfully snatched their little praxian before playfully nibbling the little fems arms and belly before releasing the panting sparkling. Though Blue again looked content with just laying there and watching with content optics but gave the pair a little kiss. Watching their little fem slowly slip into recharge from the warmth the room gave and how tired out she was from being attacked by her carrier. 

Bluestreak felt warmth and love flow through their little bond with them both only to feel an aching want to cherish every moment he got with them and to make sure he gets to see them both smile. Everyday. Because they both were his. But he picked up their snoozing young and kissed her little helm once more "I'll pop her onto her berth" He mumbled happily as he stood from the berth and gladly carried the little fem to her room and closed the door as he walked back in to see his lover happily gazing at him from the berth.

(Y/n) grinned a little and pat the spot beside her as she sat up with a small cheeky grin lacing her lips and it only grew into a small smirk as the praxian waltzed his way over to the berth just to take a seat. Yet she smirked to the mechs obedience and moved herself to sitting in his lap with a small giggle. Slowly she laced her servo's around his neck and nuzzled into him gently.

Bluestreak merely hummed and leant back whilst he gently moved his servos to gently caress at her sides gently with a small purr to her attention before he got a small idea. It had been a while after all. "Hey sweet spark. Why don't we have some fun? Like before we had little Blockaide" He mused with a chuckle as he gave her cheek little kisses and nuzzles with a soft gentle purr. 

(Y/n) hummed for a few moments before glancing to him curiously only to gain that little cheeky smirk as she purposely made herself move to sitting back on the mechs cod piece as a purr rumbled through her chassis with that small little glint in her optics. 

"So I take that as a yes" The praxian mumbled gently with a small chuckle as his servo's rested upon her delicate hip plating. Yet he softly moved her back as he made his way to looming over the fem. His pede's shifting to under his thighs just to glance down to her as his servo landed right next to her helm and her hips pressed right up against her's. Just to place a sensually, rough kiss to her lips. He knew what she was like and sometimes she was just stubborn with actually saying yes to it. 

Though (Y/n) purred brightly as she clutched at the mechs chassis and pulled him nice and close as their lips fought in a furious battle for who had control only for the battle to grow further as the kiss got deeper and their glossa's were at war. Subconsciously their hips grinding against one another in a rough passionate love. Trying to please the want in both of their sparks that took over their frames. 

Yet with a moan the pleasure caught up on (Y/n) and her helm pulled away from the kiss as her panel was pulled back and was met with the heated touch of her mech heated panel pressed against her slick array. The heat of the moment always got (Y/n) to open so easily. She always cursed herself for it yet no one she had fragged never seemed to mind. But Blue was the only one to tease her about it but always made himself compliment her after it. She loved it. And upon speaking about the teasing Blue decided to make a cheeky comment about it. 

"Heh. I'm just so intoxicating huh?~ Maybe you should look at yourself. I already feel like i'm gonna overload" He mused with a small cheeky smirk lacing those lips of his but he hummed as (Y/n) shoved his face a little. 

"Shut up and frag me already. I don't want to wake little Aide is we take too long and I'm sure we don't want her to lose her innocence" She spoke in that stern yet lusty tone as she tried to his up her arousal. 

Gently he gave a small laugh just to kiss her servo gently "You always think of others" He mused as he pulled back his spike cover and glanced down to the fem with that cheeky grin still there and it was only covered up once more. But he only rolled his optics and moved his hips so he could enter the fems heat. 

It took a few painful moments since it had been a while. Having to get use to the girthy shaft and those ridges that always caused a gasp or a moan as it had always gotten to her. But the mech didn't give time to wait as he went straight to pull out before eagerly thrusting his hips to meet his fems with each stretched out whine a moan from the fem. 

(Y/n) attempted to mumble out praises as her senses were thrown off with pleasure and she couldn't keep in the noises with every time the mech's shaft would brush those sensitive nodes lacing her inner valve. The pleasure was so intoxicating. No Bluestreak was intoxicating. His dirty words of praise being mumbled into her audio and the way his tantalising breath always brushed those sensitive cables she owned. 

Old sensations being replenished with the newer feeling, but she couldn't keep the curses back as the mech's speed grew and he aimed to find that special spot that drove her nuts. Moving his hips to get a better angle as he covered up her intake and only the same being placed by her. They didn't want anyone knowing of their pleasurable adventure's because they both had complaints on noise level when they first started out. But that never stopped the pair from going at it again and again. It was those fond moment's that made these sort of moments better than just normal snuggling. It was something to remember. 

Blue's grunts only grew louder as his hips moved at that faster pace and only caused his fem to quietly whimper to hold back the sensational cries that wanted to be released so badly. 

"B-blue... Harder. I need it harder" (Y/n) mumbled through his servo and with the mechs compliant with her begs she was greeted with the blissful release of her overload whilst her optics flared to the wanted pleasure release. Her cappiler's clenching the mechs shaft whilst he continued to help his fem ride out her overload and she swore she could hear her loud spark beats before a small whine left her intake to feeling the mech overload himself. 

Both bot's just stayed there watching each other with content as they tried to calm and bask in the relaxing feeling after a good overload. Chassis raising and falling in sync before Blue gave a small laugh and collapsed slightly on the fem to snuggle her gently. Now it was time to just bask in the warmth. Blue merely pulled the blanket over the pair and stayed close "Let's just snuggle" He mumbled gently. 

A giggle left (Y/n) and she smiled whilst cuddling into her mech "Nothing i'd rather do."


End file.
